Padlock
by Not The Drones
Summary: This is a Notebook/Clock fic from 'Don't hug me I'm scared'. Rated M


This is a Padlock fic.

Can you unlock the Padlock

The house was still, no Red man, yellow man, or bird could be heard. The moon shown through the tallest window, making a thin figure cast a shadow. The figure was slender, sleek and black. He was noticed by another figure sitting on a small stack.

A little lady with curls as colorful as a lollipop, was on her way to bed when she saw the figure and wanted to stop. She has never seen this man before, not in this little house ,not in the kitchen, not in her shelf where she sits and listens.

The man stared out the window with a long full gaze. His face serious and strong. He was clearly in deep thought. A faint ticking noise echoed softly in the dark room, it sounded like a heartbeat, no a clock. The little lady peered closer, using the moonlight to see his face more clearly. His face was a deep blue, with a red line stretching from cheek bone to cheek bone. His eyes hard, almost like glass. Yellow hair fell over the front of his face, fading from their dark blue roots. The same golden hue made up the small strands that stuck to his chin, and crawled up his jaw. He wore a dark suit with golden accents, pressed stiffly against his lean body.

"Hey there friend, what's your name, are you playing a game"? The girl smiled brightly, as she stepped off her shelf. Small black feet hitting the floor with a flowery white dress trailing behind.

With a sudden jerk, the man turned around startled, with eyes wide and round like clocks. Once seeing who surprised him, his face went back to his stoic look. "My name is Thomas, and don't be ridiculous, I'm just standing here counting all of the minuteness".

"What's a minuteness"? The little one asked.

"Well now I'm glad that you ask, a minuteness is a unit of time equal to one sixtieth of an hour, counting that is such a task".

"Then why do you do it".

"Because I'm a clock, to tell time is what I do, counting each second bit by bit". "Tell me what is it that you do"?

"My name is Nelly the notebook and fun is what I do, creativity is my favorite thought, how about you".

"I think of time and the future coming near, I have a song about it, do you want to hear"?

Nelly shook her head up and down, rainbow curls bouncing along with the movement.

"Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your wrist. The past is far behind us. The future doesn't exist. Time is a ruler to measure the day. It doesn't go backwards, only one way. Watch it go round like a merry-go-round. Going so fast like a merry-go-round. Let's go on a journey! A journey thru time! A time that's changing all the time. It's time to go to Time! Time can be told by the moon or the sun, but time flies fast when you're having fun. There's a time and a place for mucking around!"

"Whoa there Thomas you might need to slow down".

"Not at all my colorful friend. I'm not even at the end."

" Time got old and got new like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery. But look a computer! Everything's cool! It's the future! Time is now. The future anew. Look at all the wonderful things you can do. With gadgets and gizmos and email addresses. Now you can see the importance of time. It helps us make pizza. It keeps us in line."

"But that's not creati-".

"Meh meh meh meh MEH MEH MEH MEEEH"! "The sunrise, sunset, night, and day. The changing seasons, the smell of hay. Look at your hair grow. Isn't it strange how time makes your appearance change?"

"There's nothing to waste we must begin haste, if we want keep living, when there's much more to face".

"It's out of my hands. I'm only a clock. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. Eventually everyone runs out of time". Thomas step closer with a gleam in his eyes, the faint ticking getting closer and closer. A gloved hand reached out and cupped her face feeling the smooth papery skin, his other hand reaching behind his back. Slinging his arm forward a ling opal blade flew forward making a slicing motion towards her head.

"Thunk"! The blade makes impact but does not cut. Thick pools of inky black blood stained the flouncy dress, but no head rolled.

"MEEEEEEEEEEH". A loud screech filled the room as a now wounded clock fell to the floor. A sharpened no.2 pencil sticking out of his chest, only a few inches from his gears.

"Ooh that was fun, let's do it again, and again, and again". Nelly stood over Thomas, her smile widening. Bending over she grabs hold of the pencil, twisting it in his chest.

"Gaaaah, what are you doing, what is this"! Thomas tried to reach for his fallen blade but the girl over him, holding the weapon that now pierced his chest was keeping him from that goal.

"This is a game, to stir the pot, let's see how far we can go before it gets too hot".

Thomas thought this over, he liked the idea, after all the wound would heal over time, but the night will end soon. With a matching smile he grabbed Nelly's hand and pulled her down on top of him. The light body crumpled over him, the dress spreading like a tapestry. Her lips only inches away from his.

Black nimble fingers pulled at the utensil, the yellow wood slowly slipping out of its human sheath. Thomas arched at the feeling, the pulling at his heart the feeling of his flesh being tugged from is insides.

With a free hand Thomas reached up, trailing his fingers over the bleeding cut at her neck. Blood soaked his white gloves as fingers dug deeper into the wound. The sword cut deep, how could she still be alive? Thomas continued feeling the deep cut while Nelly finally yanked the pencil from him. Thomas jerked forward by the force of the pencil being pulled from him, bringing his and Nelly's lips together. The kiss was hard but grew passionate once gotten used to. Their lips continued this way, hands kept touching bleeding gashes, and the faint ticking begun at a faster pace. The dim moonlight begun dissipating as the first ray of light shone from the now rising sun. Fingers moved quicker as the two realized they were losing time.

"Lay down, and in our lust we will drown". Thomas moved to lay Nelly on the ground. He stroked his hands up her legs, then thighs, and finally hiking up her dress. His lips moved down onto her nick, tasting the now clotting and healing wound. Gloved hands massaged the tender skin between her thighs, a lulling heat radiating from the source. Nelly could feel and equal heat pressing into her leg. Hands begun rubbing more sensitive parts, and deep heavy pants begun filling up the room. Weapons all now forgotten. Thomas finally removes his trousers and pants. His thick length now free, exposed to the cool night air. Thomas also slides off Nelly's panties, removing them from her long, thin legs. Her dress was bunched up above her waist, and her legs now spread and ready for what was next. Thomas grabbed hold of his length and directed it into Nelly's opening. The wet tip pressed lightly at her entrance as he slowly begun easing into her. The skin on his cock peeling back as he forces himself into the tight wetness. Nelly could feel his girth filling up her insides, his ticking could be felt in vibrations, intensifying the feeling.

"I can feel colors, and I can see sound, you really are a pretty good pound". Nelly smiled up at Thomas as he started moving his hips. She reached up and pulled him into another deep kiss, tongue and teeth, moving together. Nelly moved her hips along in time with Thomas's thrusts, creating a pattern that begun mimicking the ticking. The trusts became harder, reaching deeper. He reached down again to rub against her while he kept pace. Everything became blurred and heavy. Pleasure pulsed through the two bodies. Finally as the sun reached the horizon, and a ray of morning colors flooded the room, the two reached the highest point of their night. Stark white pleasure stabbed their nerves raw. Thomas spilled himself deep in her. He pulled out once the high begun cooling down. The now flaccid piece pulled out without much resistant. Thomas laid himself down next to Nelly, still on the ground, and pulled her close, dozing off as Nelly was still breathing hard, her small chest rising and falling. The two finally fell asleep, with no death threats or violent actions.

Red man, yellow man, and Bird woke up to the sound of singing coming from the kitchen. Entering the kitchen they were greeted by the sight of Nelly sitting on the dining table, with Thomas by the oven, cooking fish. Lots of fish. Fish everywhere. There's fish everywhere. They were both singing a new tune.

"Wash the blood and fix the gears, everything's fine with morning here. A night of love is not forgotten but when afternoon comes I will be plotting."~

The three residence backed out of the kitchen slowly, really not wanting to be spotted by the insane, and now couple household objects.


End file.
